The present invention relates generally to the field of video recorder control arrangements and more specifically to improved method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a video cassette or tape recorder by a microcomputer.
Various apparatus have been proposed to control video cassette recorders. For example, arrangements for use with video cassette recorders are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,939,491; 3,988,778; 3,987,484; 3,739,086; 3,761,611; 3,934,268; 4,065,795; 4,120,006; 4,151,566; 3,546,161; 3,851,116; 3,681,524; 3,732,364; 4,040,100; 3,921,220; 4,028,733; 4,065,794; 3,925,815; 3,900,887; 3,890,639; and 3,509,549. Further, European patent document No. 008,124 and German patent document No. 28,35,077 are also directed to video cassette recorder control arrangements.
While these arrangements are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for the control of a video cassette recorder.